Sentir colores, saborear momentos
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: Semi AU. De alguna forma el Señor del fuego Iroh terminó cuidando a algunos personajes de avatar siendo niños, juntos harán del jardín real un desastre pero también idearan la forma de enseñarle a Toph los colores. Este fic participa en el reto "La edad de la inocencia" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


Capítulo único.

* * *

**Sentir colores, saborear momentos.**

* * *

**Disclairmer: **todos los derechos de _Avatar: the last airbender_ pertenecen a Nikelodeon y sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

**Avisos:** Semi AU y seguramente un poco de OOC, este fanfic participa en el reto "La edad de la inocencia" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

**Personaje:** Toph.

.

.

.

Cuando Iroh vio el jardín real prácticamente destrozado comprendió que cien gramos de té de rosas-jazmín, cien gramos de té de flor de luna, docientos gramos de té de menta roja y tres kilos de azúcar fina de la isla Kyoshi no eran precio suficiente para cuidar a ocho niños traviesos, y lo peor de todo era que por algunos ni siquiera le habían "pagado".

-Te dije que seria un desastre- se burlo su hijo Luten mientras esquivaba un gran trozo de roca para luego salir corriendo.

El señor del fuego se quedo muy quieto con su charola de té en las manos y resignado se sentó tranquilo a contemplar el desastre, había una fuente destrozada, Zuko y Azula practicaban para un Agni Kai, Yue y Suki se jaloneaban a Sokka y de algún modo el avatar había traído su bisonte volador que "cariñosamente" mordía la trenza de la pequeña y distraída Katara que practicaba agua control en las ruinas de la anteriormente hermosa fuente del jardín real. Aang y Toph eran responsables de la mayoría de la destrucción pues sus "juegos" con aire y tierra arrasaban todo a su paso. Pero ¿cómo fue que el gran señor del fuego Iroh terminó cuidando niños? pues la respuesta es muy simple, el señor del fuego detesta las reuniones de estado y su serio y formal hermano prometió ir a esas reuniones si el cuidaba a sus hijos; de alguna forma otros lideres de las cuatro naciones se enteraron de esto y el palacio de la nación del fuego quedo lleno de niños a cambio de sutiles favores de sus padres. Hasta ahí todo iba muy bien Iroh se libraba de las molestas reuniones, obtenía raros tés y pasaba un rato con sus adorables sobrinos y otros niños...pero de alguna forma cuando los niños se juntaron todo termino así.

Fuego azul paso peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza pero el señor del fuego lo esquivo tranquilo, de alguna forma nada parecía tan malo mientras el bebía su te de flor de luna y ya mandaría a reparar todo el jardín después. Por alguna extraña razón pasar la tarde viendo a los niños corretear por el jardín era tan bueno como el té y así dejo pasar un buen rato mientras miraba como todos los niños se juntaban para planear su siguiente travesura.

-Eso huele bien-dijo una voz ligeramente dulce sorprendiéndolo.

-Ha claro que huele bien, que bueno encontrar a alguien con buen gusto- respondió muy serio Iroh sonriendo a la pequeña niña de ojos verdes que tenía enfrente.

-Usted siempre huele a té- comento la niña olisqueando el aire de forma poco elegante y estirando sus manos en una dudosa y muda demanda.

Iroh se apresuro a servir una taza para la hija de los Beifong.

-¿Por que has dejado de jugar con los demás?

-Por que se les ocurrido el juego más estúpido del mundo- contesto la niña mientras bebía el té y su expresión reflejaba su regocijo por el dulce y matizado sabor de la bebida.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto el señor del fuego esbozando una sonrisa al saber que alguien más disfrutaba del asombroso té de flor de luna.

-La guerra de los colores.

-¿Y que debe hacerse?

-Eliges un color y todos intentan adivinarlo, cuando alguien acierta todos corren y tu debes atrapar a alguien para que ahora a él le toque atrapar.

-No parece tan malo.

-Estoy ciega ¡dah!- dijo la pequeña sarcástica mientras pasaba su mano frente a sus ojos.

-Eso no me parece un impedimento para disfrutar ese juego, te he visto jugar y correr antes, eres muy capaz.

El cumplido sonrojo un poco a Toph, le gustaba que alguien notara que ella no era frágil e inútil. En general los niños la trataban con naturalidad y prácticamente olvidaban pronto que era ciega, pero los adultos la etiquetaban permanentemente como alguien incapaz y frágil a quien proteger. A ella no le gustaba hacer notar su ceguera pero hoy con la estúpida situación de los colores se dejo llevar y había salido corriendo cuando todos planeaban emocionados el juego. Ella era fuerte y el que no pudiera ver era más un don que un problema pero la incapacidad de comprender algo la asustaba y la frustraba, y un color era algo que ella no podía entender, eran solo palabras vacías.

Iroh espero paciente una respuesta de la niña y notos sus ligeros cambios de humor desde su ligera felicidad por su cumplido hasta la velada tristeza. En aquella situación había solo dos elementos "colores" y "correr" y si la segunda no era el problema debía serlo la primera, en la cabeza de Iroh apareció un pequeño dragón imaginario lanzando fuego, había comprendido el por que de la tristeza de la pequeña maestra tierra.

-¿No te gusta lo de los colores? ¿Por eso te fuiste?

Toph se sorprendió por ser leída con tal facilidad pero testaruda como era negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados mientras bebía rápidamente más té. Al hacer esos movimientos notó a Katara tras una columna, lo había escuchado todo y salio corriendo, lo siguiente que supo Toph fue que estaba rodeada por el resto de los niños incluso la tímida Yue y la engreída Azula.

-Que molesta ¿por eso no querías jugar?- se quejo la princesa de la nación del fuego.

-Pues jueguen ustedes y déjenme en paz- se defendió Toph.

-Solo tenias que elegir un color- hablo conciliador Sokka.

-No me gusta ninguno.

-Pues dilo solo al azar- propuso Aang con una sonrisa.

-No quiero, no tiene sentido para mi- dijo un poco triste la maestra tierra.

-Si Toph conoce los colores tal vez encuentre su favorito- animó Iroh a los niños -Zuko ¿cual es tu color favorito?

-El rojo- contesto enseguida el príncipe.

-Rojo no significa nada para mi- renegó Toph.

-El rojo es como el fuego- dijo Zuko creando una pequeña esfera de su elemento en sus manos y acercándola a las de Toph- es poder y vida.

Top siento el abrazador calor cerca. -Esto es rojo.

-Azula- llamo Iroh a su sobrina para que explicara ahora ella su color favorito.

-Mi color favorito es el dorado, es aun mejor que el rojo- dijo arrogante la pequeña mientras miraba a Zuko y este le sacaba la lengua molesto.-El dorado es... el sol, cálido y omnipotente.

Toph alzo las manos y noto que en ese lugar los rayos del sol no llegaban, si sintiera su calidez pensaría en dorado.

-Ahora yo, ahora yo- dijo emocionada Katara, sacando agua de su cantimplora con su control- esto es azul - dijo mientras rodeaba las manos de Toph con una burbuja de agua - es mi color favorito. El azul puede ser profundo y frió o cálido y sutil como el agua en sus diferentes temperaturas

Toph asintió ensimismada ante la explicación, la había comprendido.

-¿Qué dices tu Yue?- preguntó Azula maliciosa a la introvertida princesa del polo norte.

-Mi color favorito es el blanco- dijo Yue con su fina voz- es neutral y ligero como un copo de nieve. El blanco es también como la nieve por que puede derretirse para fundirse con otros colores y cambiarlos.

-¿Y como es el verde?- preguntó emocionada Toph, comprendiendo por fin el asunto de los colores.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos ideando una explicación, Sokka se acerco emocionado a Toph y se la llevo corriendo al pasto.

-¿Lo sientes?- Toph asintió y Sokka continuo- el verde es fresco como la hierba y brillante como tus ojos.

Toph sonrió ante esa descripción, el verde era ahora su color favorito por como Sokka se lo había dicho.

-¿Y como es el café?

-El café es como una corteza de árbol- dijo pensativa Suki- aunque también puede ser ligero como la arena.

-¿Y el rosa?

-Es dulce y suave como un bombón- dijo Katara.

-Entonces es empalagoso- afirmo Toph.

-¿Y el morado?

-Mmm... ese es difícil, el morado es frió pero no demasiado...- dijo confundido Aang y los niños intercambiaron miradas pensativos.

-El morado es la mezcla del rojo y el azul- dijo Zuko dudoso.

-¿El morado es la mezcla de fuego y agua?- preguntó Toph confundida, eso de los colores era complejo

Iroh contemplo divertido la platica de los niños y tomo una uva del abundante frutero puesto en la mesa.

-El morado sabe a uva- dijo el señor del fuego dándole la fruta a Toph, ella la probo y sonrió.

-El morado es delicioso entonces.

Los niños continuaron con la discusión por el jardín "enseñándole" más colores a Toph, conociendo todos juntos de una nueva forma el mundo, fue hasta muy tarde que decidieron volver adentro y Iroh no pudo evitar preguntar a la pequeña heredera de los Beifong:

-¿Ahora ya te gustan los colores?

-Son pasables- dijo ella.

El señor del fuego lanzo una carcajada y la niña fue más sincera.

-Fue un gran día señor Iroh casi tan delicioso como... un té de flor de luna con miel- dijo ella con una brillante sonrisa.

Iroh sonrió sorprendido y complacido el no le había dicho que le puso miel a su té.

~Fin~

Listo! la idea me gusto mucho pero creo que no la ejecute tan bien :P ya ustedes me dirán :)

Se aceptan criticas, comentarios y vales por un abrazo.


End file.
